1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an X-ray sensor, and more particularly, to a direct conversion X-ray sensor and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, medical or industrial X-ray imaging has been performed using films and screens, but is inefficient in terms of cost and time due to the problems of development and storage of the films used.
To solve such problems, thorough research into an imaging system using a digital X-ray sensor is ongoing.
An X-ray sensor may include a direct conversion X-ray sensor and an indirect conversion X-ray sensor. A direct conversion X-ray sensor directly converts X-rays into an electrical signal using a photoconductor, and an indirect conversion X-ray sensor converts X-rays into visible light by a scintillator so that the visible light is converted into an electrical signal using a photovoltaic device.
Compared to an indirect conversion X-ray sensor, a direct conversion X-ray sensor has a good resolution and thus exhibits high definition.
In such a direct conversion X-ray sensor, methods of directly depositing a photoconductor on an array substrate having driving elements for reading out an electrical signal are under study. However, such a direct deposition process is problematic because limitations are imposed on heat resistance of the layers of the array substrate and thus the film formation temperature of the photoconductor is restricted and it is difficult to achieve large-area deposition.